


2nd Chance at Life

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, Political Animals, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, TJ Hammond - Fandom, The Bronze - Fandom, Thomas James Hammond
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Chase Collins - Freeform, Lance "The fucker" Tucker, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Politcal animals, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, T. J. Hammond - Freeform, The Bronze, Thomas "T. J." Hammond - Freeform, Thomas James Hammond - Freeform, lance tucker - Freeform, tj hammond - Freeform, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: TJ falls for Lance Tucker





	2nd Chance at Life

TJ stretched out on the bed. He knew he needed to get up and head into the bar to get things ready for tonight. He sighed and threw the comforter off of his body. He trotted over to his bathroom in his boxer briefs. He brushed his teeth and showered. He walked back into his bedroom to figure out what he was going to wear today.

TJ had come a long was since he had accidently overdosed at the opening of the club he had. He moved away from his family and the people he knew. He moved away from his dealers and enablers to a totally different city. TJ loved DC but it was killing him. Yes, he missed Doug and Ann but they can come and visit. He didn’t miss his mother or father mentioning he was a disappointment. TJ started over in New York City. He opened up a bar where he can play piano for the patrons. He has managed now for almost 2 years and hasn’t touched any drugs in that time. He needed that changed of scenery and life.

TJ grabbed his black skinny jeans that made his ass look good, black boots, sheer black v neck and leather jacket. Once he was dressed, he thought, to himself. I would fuck me. TJ shook his head and laughed. He hadn’t dated anyone is forever. Even when he lived in DC the last person, he actually dated was Sean. TJ was happy being single but wanted to be able to share his life with someone.

 

Once at the bar TJ made sure that the deliveries where signed for and the payroll was done. They opened in a few hours. TJ name his bar 2nd Chances of Life. It was all because this was his second chance at his own life. He was proud of himself that he doesn’t do drugs anymore. He doesn’t drink like a fish anymore. TJ kicked his feet up on his desk in his office and sighed happily. He finally made it on his own. He didn’t need his mom or dad’s money to do it either.

 

TJ made his way over to the piano on the stage and sat down. He loved playing piano. The bar was bustling and he zoned in to playing for the patrons. He stayed focused on the songs he was playing. People enjoyed when he would play as they drank. He needed a break after playing for about 2 hours. TJ made his way over to the bar. He grabbed himself some whiskey and leaned against the back of the bar watching. That’s when he noticed Mr. All-American. The guy was full of himself and cocky. He was getting really loud and TJ was almost able to hear him over the loud bar.

TJ made the decision to go over to Mr. All-American to have a little chat. The closer TJ got the faster his heart beat. He hasn’t properly flirted with someone in ages. TJ felt like a blushing virgin. When he was finally in Mr. All-Americans sight he saw the guy was good looking. He looked like a Greek god statue. TJ was drooling. TJ approached him quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Get you fucking hands off me,” Mr. All-American yelled.

TJ ducked his head down. “I am sorry. I just came over to introduce myself since I own this fine establishment,” he apologized.

“Sorry, I get jumpy when people touch me without my permission. I am Lance. Lance Tucker and you are,” Lance asked.

“Thomas Hammond, but I prefer TJ,” TJ answered and put his hand out to shake Lance’s. Lance grabbed his hand to shake it. Lance had a good grip TJ thought. I wonder what that grip could do. “What do you do for work Lance?”

“I coach women’s gymnastics.” Lance stated bluntly. TJ nodded as he smiled. TJ finally realized where he recognized him from. He was a huge news headline stating he knocked up his most prized athlete. “I know you are going to ask and no I didn’t knock up Maggie Townsend. I couldn’t have even if she wanted me too.” Lance was admitting to TJ already that he was gay.

“Why is that Lance? Why couldn’t you get her knocked up even if she begged you too,” TJ whispered his question in Lance’s ear.

Lance smirked and leaned closer to TJ. “She isn’t my type. She doesn’t have a penis,” Lance stared at TJ to see his response. Lance was trying to see if TJ was going to get disgusted and walk off or just the opposite. Lance hadn’t been laid for months and needed to get some dick badly. TJ was easy on the eyes not to mention handsome. TJ reminded Lance of someone who had been through a shit ton in a short period of time.

“Not all men are your type either. What is your type,” TJ asked curiously?

“You are,” Lance retorted with the tequila he had drank earlier running through his veins.

“You don’t know me Lance. I may not be your type after all,” TJ quipped back. Lance grabbed TJ’s hand. TJ’s heart skipped a beat.

“I am sure you are my type. No matter if I know you or not,” Lance slurred back. TJ wondered how many drinks Lance had had tonight. He didn’t sound blackout drunk but he couldn’t be too sure. Lance was ready for TJ to just help him have a good time and a good fuck. He missed anonymous fucks. Lance was the type of guy to hit it and quit it.

“Lance, how many drinks have you had?” TJ was concerned that Lance was going to regret pushing himself on TJ in the morning. TJ also figured Lance may be bi-curious and being drunk is letting it show but once he is sober, he will beat the shit out of TJ for having sex with him if they do. TJ takes a deep breath looking back at Lance.

“I am not drunk if that is what you are asking.” Lance feels offended. He is clearly hitting on TJ but TJ is concerned that Lance is drunk what the fuck. “Why are you so concerned? You don’t know me,” Lance spat in anger.

“I am concerned because this is my bar. I own it. Plus, I don’t want you to go home with someone and have sex the beat them to death because you freaked out in the morning, they were a guy,” TJ spat back fuming. Lance smirked, so TJ had some fire in him. Lance knew if he could get TJ mad, he could get him to feel so good beneath him. Lance groaned staring back into TJ’s beautiful tidal blue eyes. TJ stared back into Lance’s blue-green orbs.

“I will not regret sleeping with you sweet cheeks. I am gay the media has it all wrong. Yeah, I may have fucked Hope but I found out after that and trying again when I was an adult, I was more grossed out by having sex with women than I would be if I were attracted to them. I know I can make you feel so good baby,” Lance swooned back at TJ. TJ blushed. TJ knew he needed to get to know Lance first but it had been such a long time since he had sex with anyone.

“You don’t do any type of drugs do you,” TJ asked defensively. Lance thought what the fuck is with this guy. He is so concerned for me now he wants to know if I do drugs. “I can’t be around them if you do. I am a recovering drug addict and I have been clean for 2 years. I almost died from an overdose and do not want to have it happen again. This was my second shot at life.” TJ followed up with. Lance was shocked by TJ’s admission of being a recovering junkie. Lance wanted to protect him from what TJ wanted to escape from if he almost died from the drugs.

“No, I’m clean. I don’t do anything other than drink. I get UA for my job so...” Lance responded. TJ sighed in relief. Lance was clean and TJ didn’t have to worry about drugs. TJ felt his pants get tighter at the thought of picturing himself below Lance writhing, moaning and a mess for him. He needed a good dicking down. “Let’s get out of here Teej.” Lance grabbing his hand and heading for the door.

Once outside TJ wanted to get Lance back to his place to have sex. TJ smiled and grabbed Lance’s face between his hands and kissed him like his life depended on it. Lance licked at TJ’s bottom lip as it opened for him. Tongues massaging each other as their hands gripped each other’s faces. When they finally pull away TJ pipes up, “Let’s go to my place. Its not that far.” Lance nods following TJ.

10 minutes later they are in front of TJ’s apartment and Lance is kissing TJ’s neck while he is trying to unlock the door. He drops the keys. “Fuck,” TJ says as he bends down to pick them up. Lance takes that opportunity to grind against his ass making him feel how hard Lance is for him. TJ whimpers pushing back against Lance. TJ finally manages to get the door unlocked and they are into the apartment. Lance shuts the door and locks it before grabbing TJ’s jacket and pining him against the wall.

“Teej you look so fucking delicious. I am going to eat you all up baby,” Lance mentions as he slots his thigh in between TJ’s legs. Lance in that moment attacks TJ’s neck with his mouth. He bites, kisses and sucks a nice large hickey. Lance wants people to know TJ is taken. TJ moans as he pulls on Lances hair.

“Bedroom,” TJ manages to softly speak before Lance is picking him up by the thighs. TJ wraps his legs around Lances waist and holds tight with his arms around his neck. Lance loves the feel of TJ against him. He is so light but so solid all at the same time. Lance drops TJ on the bed with a bounce.

TJ strips off his jacket and kicks on his shoes. Lance does the same before pulling TJ closer. Lance runs his hands down from TJ’s shoulders to his chest lightly scratching at his nipples. TJ moans as his nipples stiffen at the contact. Lance smirks as he works his hands lower before grabbing the hem of TJ’s shirt and pulling it off him. Looking him up and down Lance strips off his own shirt before pulling Tj back in for a kiss. Lance is trailing kisses on TJ’s jaw, neck, down to his chest and finally when he reaches his nipples he sucks and bites at them. TJ arches into Lance’s mouth.

“That feel good baby,” Lance asks. TJ nods furiously afraid words will not come out if he tries to talk. Lance assaults his other nipple while his hands are unbuttoning TJ’s jeans and pulling them down. Lance bites his way down to TJ’s cock and mouths at it through his boxer briefs. TJ closes his eyes and yanks on Lances hair. Lance moans, he loves when his hair is pulled. “Teej I want you too look at me. I want you to watch me ok.”

TJ’s eyes spring open and watch Lance with intensity. Lance yanked off TJ’s underwear and then licked the underside of his cock. TJ fought to keep his eyes open. Lance slowly took TJ into his mouth and sucked him down. He could feel TJ’s head hit the back of his throat so he swallowed. TJ bucked his hips into Lance’s mouth. Lance teased him a little more with swirling his tongue around his head playing with the glans. TJ was panting and starting to squirm when Lance stopped.

“Why’d you stop,” TJ whined.

Lance chuckled, “I am going to open you up baby so you can take me Teej.” Leaning down closer to TJ’s ear. “I am going to fuck you Teej.” Lance licked the shell of TJ’s ear as he lubed up his fingers before starting to work on TJ’s hole. TJ moaned for Lance. Lance managed to get his middle finger all the way in and wiggle it around.

Once Lance was able to get 4 fingers in TJ’s ass, he slowly pulled them out. “It’s ok baby. I am going to fill you back up in a minute.” Lance ripped off his sweats and TJ saw the Gold medal tattoo and laughed.

“Really Lance, you have a gold medal tattooed around your cock,” TJ chuckled.

“I am going to give you the gold Teej. The gold is going to get in you nice, hard and deep,” Lance seriously responded.

“Then give me that glad Lancey,” TJ teased. Lance smirked and slicked his cock up before starting to press into TJ’s body. TJ moaned pulling Lance in with his legs.

“Move faster Lance,” TJ moaned. Lance picked up the pace and slammed into TJ. TJ bucked against Lance. Lance found TJ’s sweet spot and kept swiveling his hips hitting it over and over and over again. TJ was a panting writhing mess.

“Please Lance, Please. Let me cum, “TJ begged. Lance was close and started to stroke TJ’s cock playing with the head mostly has he thrusted in and out of TJ’s hole. TJ tensed and came hard over Lance’s hand. Lance could feel TJ’s body squeezing him pushing him over the edge. Lance came in TJ.

When he pulled out Lance watched his cum slowly start to leak out of TJ’s hole. Lance smirked and flipped TJ onto his stomach. Before TJ could say anything, Lance’s tongue started to lick and suck his cum out of TJ’s ass. He enjoyed the way it tasted like him and Teej. When it was all done, he laid beside TJ.

“Have fun Teej,” Lance jokingly asked.

“You know it. I loved every moment of it.” TJ responded. Lance started to get his clothes on ready to leave. “Where are you going,” TJ asked.

“I thought you wanted a one-night stand. Just a good fuck and then done Teej.” Lance replied dryly.

“Not what I want. I want you to get your ass back in bed naked and cuddle,” TJ demanded. Lance smiled and obeyed. Lance was usually the hit it and quit type of guy but something about TJ made him want to stay. Lance snuggled in wrapping himself around TJ breathing him in. They both started to drift off into dreamland.


End file.
